


100 Forma Nova & Friends

by GrendelGrowls



Series: The Fat Nova Expanded Universe [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Encouragement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Now that she doesn’t go on missions due to laziness, Teanna needs friends. Ordis suggests making a clan in the hopes that she’ll slim down - unfortunately, gluttony is an easy vice to spread if you leave it unchecked.
Series: The Fat Nova Expanded Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798957
Kudos: 5





	100 Forma Nova & Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for a friend on Discord. It follows on from [100 Forma Nova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606055), my previous WG fic for that person. Hopefully it works out well, since I'm not entirely confident at writing WG (it's not my kink).

The walls of Teanna’s Orbiter shook slightly at the mighty yawn that left her mouth. While nowhere near as immobile as her Nova, which had been turned into a blob of strained metal, her globular stomach had definitely sucked away her energy.

She had been asleep for about twelve hours, if her clock was correct. Within seconds of opening her eyes and letting her brain buzz to life, she was already starting to feel a small gnaw of hunger.

“Ugh... hungry already? Mm, a snack should be enough...”

The impacts of her gluttonous habits were obvious. The floor of her personal quarters was covered in empty food boxes and packets, and her formerly skin-tight suit had long since been abandoned. The loose skirt and tank-top that filed to hide her considerable stomach were her preferred casual garments, and they wouldn't last forever.

Lifting herself off of the table that had now been turned into a bed for her, the corpulent woman grunted at how much more energy her squishy form took to move. She didn't bother slipping on any other clothes, mainly because there wasn't many left that fit her properly.

Wandering down to the main room of the ship, she grabbed a few pieces of fruit from one of the many storage crates and ravenously devoured them in under a minute, savouring the sweet taste and juicy texture.

“Good morning, Operator...“

Teanna swallower and happily patted her grumbling tummy before responding to Ordis’ greeting. “Mmh... g’morning, Ordis. Anything important I missed?”

“There were missions, but you... don’t do those anymore. I... have some concerns...”

“About what?” Teanna’s mind begged her to order some fast food, but she tried to centre herself and put on a professional face. “What happened?”

The Cephalon let out a long, tired sigh. “You are isolated, Operator. You sleep for half of each day, and you haven’t left the Orbiter in weeks. I’m worried about your mental health, as well as your physi-“

“Friends? That’s easy! I’ve got, uh... well...” She paused, grabbing a handful of potato snacks from an open bag nearby and wolfing them down. “...there’s you! You're my friend! You _are_ my friend, aren't you Ordis?”

“Operator, please! You need human contact. Join a clan - or better yet, start one! You have enough spare Forma to build a whole dojo! Just do _something_ , please..."

"A clan isn't such a bad idea... the clan key is still in the Foundry, isn't it?" Rather than wobbling over there herself, she decided to rest against the wall and relax.

Ordis paused, and Teanna watched as the Foundry's display opened itself. "Yes, Operator, ready to claim. It has been sitting there for two years."

"Then claim it! Let's call the clan... hm... the Big Bad Wolves? It doesn't really matter, I can always change it later." She would have gone over there and done it herself, but she didn't want to make herself hungrier than she already was, especially not after spending so long napping. "I've got enough Platinum to get everything changed."

"An excellent name, Operator! But- **W-WOLVES NORMALLY EAT PIGS LIKE YOU-U-U** -oh dear, where did _that_ come from?" There was a short pause as the Cephalon tried to remember what he was doing. "Oh, yes, creating the clan, Operator! I will post a recruitment announcement for you, too!"

Letting out a happy mumble, the soft and still-hungry girl decided to walk back to her personal quarters, grabbing a few more snacks on the way. The Domestik Drones that she had deployed to ferry Forma around were now laden with sugary treats and ready-to-eat meals, sometimes exceeding their safe weight limit - she decided to grab a few extra items to make their job easier. Most of them had vanished down her throat before she even got back to her bed.

Today could be an exciting day.

\--

The halls of her newly-completed dojo were certainly impressive. Given that Teanna was in no position to go running around and setting up individual rooms, Ordis had taken responsibility of issuing commands. She was still in charge of the layout, and had gone to great care to include rooms that weren’t necessarily standard-issue.

In the middle, there was a collection of halls for recreation, relaxation and general social interaction. To the north – relative to the map – there was various gardens filled to the brim with fruit trees, while the south boasted empty statue halls for future trophies and items of interest.

What really drew her attention was the east and west. The east side was little more than a giant feasting room, full of immense tables laid out in rows that could easily seat a hundred Tenno at once. It was directly connected to a special kitchen that she had spent a lot of Platinum to design, using the finest Corpus equipment to create a fully-automated food preparation area that would deliver it right to the tables.

On the west, there was an equally important space: it was, to be blunt, a dorm area. Private rooms and common areas had been carefully designed to accommodate those of any height and build, offering every distraction and pastime under the sun: game consoles, televisions, books, and even an area specifically set aside for clan members to take part in their own personal hobbies.

All in all, she was proud of this place. Despite Ordis’ protests, she had also installed Transporters in each room, with some larger rooms having two or more. She didn’t really feel like walking back and forth every single time.

As tempted as she was to grab a snack, she had been invited here for a specific reason: Ordis had recruited people who he considered her peers, which presumably meant woman with the same kind of combat experience as her. It wasn’t the most diverse group, but she understood why he had narrowed things down, and she could always recruit some male members later on.

They had all gathered in the feasting hall, according to her Cephalon. Teanna would have teleported there, but Ordis made it clear that she should walk to ‘make a good impression on them’, whatever that meant. Her Nova, now far too bulky to leave the Orbiter, had been left behind for now.

Of course, Teanna’s own hefty stomach and bulked-up figure still made it difficult to walk so far without breaking into a sweat or wanting to fall asleep. Ordis didn’t understand that she _deserved_ a rest now and then.

After five minutes of slow waddling and the occasional stop to quiet her grumbling guts, the Tenno made it to the right door and allowed it to quickly slide open, forcing her heavy body to keep going. Standing ready to meet her was a group of twenty or so Tenno women who had all parked their Warframes over to the side, likely at Ordis’ request. A few gave her a meek wave, but the rest simply waited.

She initially attempted to step up onto one of the tables, but Teanna’s extra mass forced her to remain on the ground. She decided to rest part of her flab on the surface instead, taking a moment to breathe before addressing the crowd in front of her.

“Welcome, ladies and... ladies, I guess. All of you are now members of the Big Bad Wolf clan. That makes you Big Bad Wolves, or BBWs. I’m going to lay down some ground rules.”

“One: you’re not forced to stay a member if you don’t want to be, and you can leave whenever you want! Two: nobody shall be judged for how they look, live or love.” She placed one hand on her ample stomach, giving it a quick pat.

“Three: we take care of each other. If one member can’t afford something like food, buy it for them! We’re all here to be friends, but some friends might need a little extra support!”

Most of the women around her nodded, agreeing with what she was saying. They didn’t seem used to somebody of her positivity… or size.

“One final rule, and the most important: enjoy yourselves! This Dojo is a place to have fun and relax not train! Don’t hold back on the things you love doing! As you’ve probably noticed, I enjoy eating!” A few quiet laughs came from the crowd. “Eating is what I enjoy. Maybe you enjoy writing, or playing videogames – it doesn’t matter, because we’re all different and we all have interests worth spending time on!”

Teanna had barely finished speaking before a loud gurgle of hunger forced its way out of her belly. She had lost track of time, and the idea of a nice, filling meal was too much to ignore.

“Speak of the devil, it’s time for lunch. Come on, let’s go and eat! I haven’t tested this new kitchen system, but it’s not hard to get used to.”

Despite her size and lethargic attitude, Teanna was the first in line by the time the kitchen opened, her mouth watering slightly as she placed a triple order of her favourite midday meal.

\--

“Ohh, this food is... mmm...”

“Go ahead, ladies, eat up! There’s plenty to share, and we have a whole kitchen to work with if we run out!” Seeing so many happy faces brought a smile to Teanna’s lips as she tucked into a pizza large enough to spill over the edge of the table. 

It had been two days since the dojo had opened, and life was good. Most of the new arrivals had gleefully taken part in the big feasts, with only one or two preferring to eat in their rooms. Conversation had been great, too: she was meeting so many new people, and all of them had their own stories to tell!

For example, there was Rani, another Nova user that had a soft spot for home cooking and watching Rathuum events. That was far from the only person that Teanna got along with, though: everybody from the timid and nerdy Rui to the sports-loving Dee had been a joy to talk to!

Ordis had been pleased, too, and was always overjoyed to see Teanna interacting with others. The best conversations happened at mealtimes, when she could share her favourite foods with others: sometimes they would even go and order a helping for themselves, or share one of the large snacks between themselves. Given that her love of food was so strong now, it was oddly wholesome to see other people enjoying the same meals that she did.

Unfortunately, it had led to some side-effects.

Rani, her fellow Nova, was the first casualty of the automatic kitchen’s excellent quality. She had arrived as a rail-thin woman, but she had begun to leave meals looking a bit… _distended_. It wasn’t anything to worry about, and the fact that Rani had no complaints meant that it was probably a good thing!

After all, Teanna had discovered her love of eating by accident, so it could happen to other people too.

The soft and obviously flabby woman hadn’t grown all that much, not that she could really tell the difference. She was still limited to walking around in stretched-out bedclothes, but none of the others seemed too bothered, at least not anymore.

By the time she had finished her immense pizza and let loose a satisfied belch, most of the other girls were hardly halfway through their significantly smaller plates of food, and a handful were clearly either impressed or somewhat horrified at how fast she could eat. Leaning back to pat her girth, Teanna sighed, turning her head left to face Dee.

“Sorry, heh. I keep forgetting table manners, I’m used to eating alone.”

“No, it’s okay! I mean, yeah, it’s a little gross, I guess, but I can’t blame you. This food is _so good_. I’m not surprised you can eat it so quickly.”

Leaning over to look at Dee’s plate, she noticed that it looked quite barren. “That’s all you’re eating? A burger?”

“Oh, no, I had fries too, but I ate those first. Is something wrong with it?”

“It just doesn’t look like much, that’s all. I don’t want you to starve or anything.”

Dee reached down and patted her slightly stretched stomach, letting out a small groan. “I’m definitely not starving, don’t worry. I’ll probably have to sleep this off, I’m feeling a little heavy.”

“Hey, it’s okay to stop now, if you can’t finish it. Everybody’s different, and we can use the food we don’t eat as food for the fruit tre-.” Teanna cut herself off with another burp that she failed to cover with her pudgy hand, flushing red in embarrassment.

“Hm… it’s not like it can hurt. I can work it off anyway.”

And with that, Dee continued to work on her burger, picking up the thick bun and well-cooked patty with both hands and burying her face into the side. From the noises she was making, it was agreeable to her taste buds, and Teanna couldn’t help but quietly laugh.

\--

A week was all it took for the same changes to spread across the rest of the women in the Big Bad Wolves. Portion sizes at meal times had exponentially increased, and Teanna had noticed a surprising reduction in how many people would wander around the dojo in their free time. After some bugging from a few of the less active ladies, she had asked Ordis to install a drink vending machine in the dorm area, which had been picked clean in a single day.

Of course, the lack of proper recycling facilities – something that she had genuinely forgotten about – meant that evidence of the high-calorie drinks was still lying around in corners or on top of desks. The mess didn’t bother her much, due to the state of her own Orbiter, and the others seemed to be accepting their surroundings quite quickly.

Dee had become hooked on burgers, often eating two per meal, while Rani looked more like a Grendel Operator than a Nova Operator now. Most of the other woman were starting to put on the pounds, some faster than others, and only one or two were sticking to any kind of diet. Teanna herself was still as jiggly and soft as ever, and spent most of her time sleeping or relaxing in the dorms between meals.

Ordis, however, wasn’t happy. He had not only begun to complain about Teanna’s weight again, but was starting to get snarky with the others for enjoying their food more than the average person. While she didn’t want to block him out entirely, the clan members had begun to seek a replacement Cephalon specifically for the dojo that would act as a middleman. The last thing she wanted was a negative Cephalon creating a negative environment.

And, as luck would have it, the few remaining thin members of the Big Bad Wolves had managed to do exactly that, having purchased one from a scrapyard that specialised in Corpus technology. Unfortunately, it was a factory default, and she would need to set it up herself.

Installing it had been simple – well, as simple as walking all the way to the new Dry Dock could be, given that it took her about ten minutes – and now all she had to do was boot it up. Carefully tapping on the holographic display with her fat fingers, the plump Tenno sighed as her stomach digested her latest meal.

> _Enter Cephalon name and pronunciation._

Teanna idly jiggled some of her flab as she thought, trying to get her mind focused on anything but food. Failing horribly, she entered ‘ _Cephalon Cook_ into the system, gently chuckling at how silly that sounded.

> _Enter primary Cephalon precept._

There was a lot of ways that Teanna wanted to go with this, but it was probably best to be vague so that she could adjust things later. Shrugging, she keyed in _‘to help members of the Big Bad Wolves enjoy themselves’_ and confirmed the setup process, slowly stepping away from the controls.

Although she planned to wait around and watch the whole procedure, the heavy food inside her was making her a bit sleepy. Teanna began the sluggish waddle back to the dorms, fully prepared to sleep for a whole twelve hours as usual.

\--

Life was good.

Teanna, along with the newly-installed Cephalon Cook, were both pleased by how happy all of the clan members looked. Even the thinnest members of the Big Bad Wolves had started to slip, adding more and more calories to their diet as each one began to try out different meals. Interestingly, the complaints of being too full or over-stuffed had stopped: the ladies were either managing their portions well, or their stomachs had stretched and opened up to accommodate more at once.

Maybe it was both.

Having downed slightly too many carbonated drinks after waking up from her latest extended sleet, Teanna found it difficult to ignore the sloshing inside her stomach and the relative emptiness that it brought her. The walk towards the feasting hall was still a welcome activity, given that feasts were amazing fun, but she was hardly the most active person anymore.

The same could be said for any of her clanmates, though. Dozing off while your meal was turned into more meat for your bones had become a common social activity, and those who remained awake were in no state to do much. Videogames, television, browsing information streams from other places in the Origin System – members of the clan would rather do _anything but_ launch a mission.

What surprised Teanna the most, however, was the way that Cephalon Cook had taken up his task with glee. Initially, it had been odd having him around, but now he was like part of the dojo itself. The moment that any of the twenty-five current members grumbled about wanting to eat, he would jump at the chance to prepare a meal for them and sent it via Domestik Drone to their location.

They didn’t even have to _go_ to the feasting hall anymore. Perhaps that explained the rapid increase in their food consumption.

Most of the other Tenno had completely given up hope of wearing their suits, and those who continued to use them were barely managing at all. Exposed flesh and flabby rolls tore holes in the material, straining the surface to the point that it was white with tension. A few of the girls who were attached to their gear had been forced to make cuts across the midsection, arms and thighs, allowing the extra fat to bulge out without tearing the full garment to pieces.

While the clan didn’t have a set outfit, the average person would be hard-pressed to tell for sure. Most of the clothing being worn was of the loose variety, which Teanna had been forced to buy in bulk from Darvo: apparently, they were supposed to fit around your typical large Grineer woman, and _even then_ it was a tight squeeze.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a grumble of hunger from her bottomless stomach, alerting her to a hole that needed filling. Right on cue, the growling guts attracted the attention of Cephalon Cook, who greeted her in his usual cheery voice.

“Hello, Miss Teanna! Do you need anything from the kitchen?”

Shifting on her beanbag chair and trying to sit up – but ultimately failing due to her extra size – the Tenno mumbled to herself as she tried to choose a meal. “Hmm… I haven’t been having enough fruit.”

“I can send you some! Two Domestik Drones will be on their way. I hope you enjoy your meal!”

And just like that, the transmission closed. She could already taste the juicy tropical treats in her mouth.

\--

“Congratulations, Big Bad Wolves! We’ve reached our newest milestone! One-hundred members, each ready to enjoy life to the fullest!”

Teanna instinctively reached down to her stomach at the word ‘fullest’, giving it a gentle rub to soothe the storm of gurgles and growls inside. It wouldn’t have mattered – most of the ninety-nine other members were equally bad at keeping their full tummies quiet, if they even managed to get full at all.

She was _very tired_. She just wanted to sleep now, and she hadn’t even thought about going to the Orbiter in a long time. Ordis’ messages were almost all filtered out by Cephalon Cook, with only the most important details getting through. Just the way the liked it.

The cheering from the rest of the Big Bad Wolves was inspiring to hear, though. She had friends now, people _like her_ that she could spend time with. Ordis had been right about creating a clan, and she was happier than she had thought possible. To think this had all started with a handful of Forma…

Then she remembered. _Forma_. She hadn’t touched her Nova since arriving here. Heck, she hadn’t _left_ since arriving here.

As the clapping and cheering faded away, she stepped up to the podium in the feasting hall again, taking the microphone with both hands and looking at the sea of plump, satisfied bodies in front of her.

“That’s a great achievement! There’s one hundred of us now, and we’re all taking good care of each other. Of course, we have to thank Cephalon Cook for that, too.” She paused to allow for a little more clapping, letting the Cephalon get the respect he deserved.

“However.” The celebrations paused as the rest of her clan turned to look at her, with most – but not all – stopping their feast as well. “We’re still only halfway there. We started as a twenty-five-person Shadow Clan, and we’ve just hit the top edge of a Storm Clan. When we reach three-hundred members, we’ll become a Mountain clan.”

She reached under the podium – a difficult task, given how chunky her fingers had become and how hard it could be to bend down – and tapped a small button. Behind her, a screen rolled down and began to display an image of a metal crescent moon.

“We _will_ become a Moon Clan. One thousand members. One thousand people like us! Every Tenno out there deserves a clan that will love and care for them, and the Big Bad Wolves are going to be the first!”

It was a simple speech, but the cheering that followed filled Teanna’s heart with joy. These were _her people_ , and she was going to spread their love as far as she could.

Then, the microphone picked up a growl coming from her ever-demanding tummy. It was followed by several grumbles from members of her assembled audience, each of which was just as hungry as she was.

“…we’ll start right after lunch. Does anybody want pizza rolls?”

At the other side of the room, a group of fifty Domestik Drones rolled in, each one carrying a tray filled to the brim with small, exquisitely tasty pizza rolls.

Teanna was happy.


End file.
